


Peter Parker and his New Family

by cxpbuck



Series: Peter Parker vs. His Secret Identity [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Canon-Typical Violence, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Identity Reveal, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Natasha Romanov, Science Bros, Secret Identity Fail, cap gets bullied bless him, i think, is it romanoff or romanov?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxpbuck/pseuds/cxpbuck
Summary: “Oh!” The boy exclaimed. “Miss Black Widow, ma’am. I didn’t expect you to be here.”“Likewise,” She continued to stare at him, squinting her eyes at him. “You’ve got exactly ten seconds to explain who you are and how you have access to the Avengers private training room.” The kid didn’t look like much of a threat, but she still patted down the Widow Bites that resided on her hip. That caught the boy’s eyes as he visibly gulped.OR: How the Avengers meet Peter Parker and how they find out about his secret identity.





	Peter Parker and his New Family

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who hasn’t checked through this one either! 
> 
> Nonetheless, hope you enjoy.

It was unspoken that all of the Avengers loved Spider-Man. Most would’ve even said that he’s their favourite, much to the misery of Stark’s ego. There was something about Spider-Man that everyone liked, whether it was his smartass quips or his morals that everyone strived for. Everyone liked Spidey.

So, when Stark’s intern, Peter Parker, shows up with a similar cheek, some of the Avengers feel like there’s competition.

-

Natasha was the first one to meet Peter, besides Stark, Rhodey and Pepper.

She had just finished playing a very hardcore game of Mario Kart with Clint. Natasha had won every game, which left Clint screaming at the screen about she was cheating. Natasha watched him with an amused, raised eyebrow.

Once she had enough, she got up from her seat on the couch and headed towards the training room. No one was normally in there at this time, so Natasha took that for granted. She enjoyed the peace in which she trained in almost as much as she enjoyed kicking Clint’s ass at Mario Kart. _Almost_.

As she approached the training room, Natasha started to hear tired grunts and the sound of fists hitting boxing equipment. That was new, no one was ever here during this time. Tony was in his lab, most likely with Bruce, Steve and Sam was out running and Clint was probably eating. Mario Kart was an exhausting sport.

Sneaking her head around the corner, she saw a boy. He looked no older than sixteen, his hair was stuck down to his forehead with sweat and his face was scrunched up in focus.

Despite making no noise, the boy’s head whipped round to where Natasha was watching him. He stumbled backwards and looked at her in surprise.

“Oh!” The boy exclaimed. “Miss Black Widow, ma’am. I didn’t expect you to be here.”

“Likewise,” She continued to stare at him, squinting her eyes at him. “You’ve got exactly ten seconds to explain who you are and how you have access to the Avengers _private_ training room.” The kid didn’t look like much of a threat, but she still patted down the Widow Bites that resided on her hip. That caught the boy’s eyes as he visibly gulped.

His eyebrows shot up before he answered, “Peter Parker, miss.” He held his hand out as a greeting, but once Natasha done nothing but just stare, he awkwardly retracted his hand. “I’m Mr. Stark’s personal intern. He lets me come in here, sometimes.”

“FRIDAY?” Natasha asked, just for good measure.

“Mr. Parker is telling the truth, Miss Romanoff.” FRIDAY’s monotone voice rang through the gym.

Natasha stared the kid up and down and declared him harmless. “Alright,” She nodded briefly before walking past him. Natasha felt Peter’s confused gaze on her as she walked over to the other punching bag.

Ignoring him, she jumped into the air and roundhouse kicked the bag. “You know,” Natasha started speaking as she continued to practice her attacks. “You should really focus on your defensive stance. It’s weak, easily penetrable.”

“Oh, yes. Defensive stance,” Peter drawled out. “I can do that.” He slipped back into the way he was stood before Natasha walked in, it made her want to cry.

She stopped what she was doing to look at him, “Square your shoulders out, you’re drooping. Turn your right foot away from the bag, yeah, like that,” Natasha instructed. “Bend your knees slightly, too.”

“Thanks,” Peter beamed at her before continuing with his uppercuts at the bag. Natasha found herself slightly smiling back at him and then elbow striking her own punching bag.

 

Natasha found Clint later in the day and asked out of no where, “Did you know Stark has a kid?”

Clint just started her as if she had just said the most ludicrous sentence ever.

“Yeah, he does. Nice kid. Reminds me of Spidey for some reason.”

 

When Peter met up with Tony later in the day, he couldn’t stop smiling. When Tony finally asked him about it, Peter gushed, “I just got fighting tips from the Black Widow herself.”

Peter’s eyes widened comically with excitement as he told Tony all about his afternoon. Tony just replied with a smile and a shake of his head.

“Does this mean she knows?” Tony questioned after Peter had finally gotten all of his enthusiasm out.

Peter watched him in puzzlement before it clicked, “Oh, man! I didn’t even think about that.” He groaned into his hands. “Do you think she knows?”

“If she doesn’t already, give it a few days.” Tony shrugged, turning back to his new invention.

-

Clint met Peter the day after Nat. He was desperate to meet him after Natasha had mentioned him, so Clint expressed this to Tony.

“No.” Tony had repeated for what seemed like the millionth time in the past hour. “Do you ever give up?” His eyes rolled back in exasperation.

“Nah, not my style. So, can I meet him?” Clint stared at him the same way he had all afternoon, with big, hopeful eyes and a shit-eating grin. If Tony didn’t say yes soon, Clint was ready to start poking his arm for the next few hours. Clint wiggled his finger in preparation at the thought.

“Same answer as always, Legolas. No.” Tony continued to tinker with his new version of Natasha’s Widow Bites.

“But, why?” Clint groaned, leaning his head into Tony’s shoulder. Tony just glared at him in return and shook him off.

“Because, I said so. He isn’t ready to meet you. I’ve got an order in which you guys are supposed to meet. Widow has already messed that up, I don’t need you to, either.” Tony said, leaning back into his chair.

“Well, your list is already messed up. Meaning, there’s absolutely no reason that—“

“Hey, Mr. Stark. Guess who got a 98% on their chemistry?” Peter interrupted, entering the lab’s door. He stopped in his tracks when he saw that Tony wasn’t alone. “Oh, Mr. Barton! I was actually about to work on a prototype for a new arrow.”

Clint looked at Tony with a grin wider than Cheshire Cat before replying, “Peter, right? Tony and I were just talking about you, all good things of course.”

Tony just groaned in response, which earned an odd look from Peter. “Well, it was great to meet you, Mr. Barton, sir, but I better get started. I’ve got Biology homework to do after this.”

Peter flashed an excited smile at Tony before walking off to his corner of the lab.

“So, you gotta tell me, Tones—“

“Don’t call me that.”

“Who’s the mother?” Clint asked.

“Excuse me?” Tony furrowed his brows.

“The kid’s mother.” Clint nodded his head towards Peter, who was flinching back at something sparking at him. “Who’d you knock up? Did you even know Pepper at the time? It can’t be Pepper’s, he looks like he’s about fifteen. Wait, when did you and Pepper meet?” Clint interrogated, his head tilting further to the side with every question.

“Wha— Huh?” Tony squinted at him before realising the archer’s confusion. “You think I’m Pete’s dad?” Tony stared at him, bewildered. From the corner, Peter’s head perked up at the mention of his name.

“Uh, yeah.” Clint nodded, obviously not anticipating this reaction. “That’s what Natasha said at least. Asked if I had met your kid.”

Tony shook his head in disbelief, “Peter’s not my son. He’s just my intern. Runs around and works on your guys’ equipment, sometimes even reminds me that I need to sleep.”

“But, daaaad!” Peter whined from his chair, spinning on it. A small smile tugged on his lips, “Where do you think I got my genius brains and rugged good looks from?”

Tony rolled his eyes and threw a nearly empty water bottle at Peter’s head in retaliation. Peter caught it before it could land. Clint sat there and gushed at the exchange between the two. His favourite father and son duo, for sure. 

 

When Natasha strolled into their room in the tower that night for some Call of Duty, Clint was like a child who had just been given ice cream.

“You met the kid, hm?” Natasha asked, grabbing her controller from Clint. She sat on the bed and let him lean his head into her lap.

“I did. Apparently he’s not Stark’s kid, not that I believe that. But I agree, he’s sweet.” Clint replied, humming as she ran her fingers through his hair.

After a few games, Clint looked up at Natasha and said, “I see what you mean. He’s a lot like Spidey - he’s even got the whole Mr. Stark thing.”

“Looks like Spider-Boy has got some competition.”

Clint just hummed in response.

-

Avengers movie night had come around quickly after that and Spider-Man still had yet to show.

“You’re just still angry over the fact he set your ass straight in Germany.” Natasha piped up after Sam complained about how Spider-Man was unreliable and how they should just start the movie without him.

“Damn right I am! I’m that petty bitch.” Sam shrugged, owning it.

“Mr. Rogers, I regret to tell you that Mr. Wilson has said a bad word.” FRIDAY’s robotic voice called out from the ceiling. For an AI, FRIDAY’s voice somehow managed to sound amused.

“Do you really have to do that every time?” Steve sighed, leaning back into the couch.

“Mr. Stark has programmed me to alert you every time someone cusses.” FRIDAY told him helpfully. Steve glared at the ceiling as a response.

“Seriously, where’s Spidey? It was his choice of movie tonight, he’d never miss it.” Wanda pointed out. She made a good point, everyone knew it excited Spider-Man whenever it was his turn. Most people enjoyed his choice of movie too.

“What did he even choose?” Steve asked, leaning forward to pick up the DVD. “Shrek 3.” He read.

“You’re kidding? He’s already put us through the first two,” Bucky groaned, pressing his face into his hands in despair.

“Not bad,” Clint hummed thoughtfully. “Obviously you can’t beat the original, but not bad.”

“You gotten through to him yet?” Pepper asked Tony, where he was sat by the window trying to call Peter. Tony answered with a shake of his head.

“If he’s not here, he won’t know that we didn’t watch it.” Sam pointed out. “I suggest Fight Club.”

“What about the final Hunger Games film?” Wanda asked, raising a hand. “We never did get to part two.”

Steve interrupted, “We’re not sitting back and watching anything without Spider-Man.”

“While we’re here, did any of you know Stark had a kid?” Clint asked, leaning out of Nat’s side. Tony rolled his eyes but chose to ignore him, opting to try to call Spider-Man again.

The whole room erupted into chaos after that.

“Stark has a child?”

“You’re kidding, he can barely look after himself.”

“ _Hey_!”

“Who is he?”

A loud knock at the window caught the group’s attention, a red and blue figure visible. Steve hopped over to the window and opened it for the hero.

“Hey, everybody.” Spider-Man waved awkwardly. “Sorry for the delay, I had to lift a building off of me. Anyways, what do we have for snacks?”

“Over there.” Clint pointed to the table where red, white and blue bowls were lined up. Steve wasn’t impressed when he came down earlier and saw that.

“You had to what?” Tony exclaimed, siding his phone onto a table. Spider-Man’s eyes on his mask visibly widened; he looked like something right out of a comic.

“Mr. Stark, it was nothing, I swear. There was this big guy with mechanical wings. He wanted me dead, no biggie.” Spider-Man waved him off, lifting his mask up over his mouth to shove a few Pringles in, before tugging it back down.

“I swear, you’re gonna be the death of me,” Tony mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. “We’ll talk about this later.”

Spider-Man nodded before jumping onto the couch next to Sam, much to his dismay. “C’mon, Mr. Stark. Let’s watch.”

 

After the movie had ended, there may have been one too many cheers and far too many tears.

“So, Spidey. There’s something you’ve got to know.” This caught Peter’s attention. He turned towards Clint and urged him to continue. “You’ve got some stiff competition.”

Under his suit, Peter raised a brow. “Competition?”

“Yeah, Stark’s kid, Peter. He’s got some real charisma. I’ve had one conversation with the kid and I want to adopt him.” Clint gushed, pressing his hands to his cheeks.

Peter laughed in response, “Oh, Stark has a child?” He faked his surprise, knowing they were talking about him. Even though he wasn’t Stark’s kid, despite what nearly everyone said.

“You’ve never heard of him?” Natasha piped up, a single eyebrow raised. That woman somehow had more eeriness in one eyebrow then Peter did his whole body. “You and Tin Can are pretty close.”

Peter started to freak. “Oh, nah. I mean, sure, it’s probably been mentioned. I just probably don’t remember.” Peter shrugged.

“Ah, that must be it.” Natasha hummed, nodding. The look on her face scared Peter. It was far too knowing, Peter hated it.

“Yeah,” Peter murmured. “Must be.”

-

Sam met Peter next.

He was walking towards the common room, looking for a snack. He’d chosen today to try and keep up with Steve on their run today. That can really make a man hungry.

He walked into the kitchen to find a young boy stood there, flipping some sort of concoction. The boy, almost as if sensing his presence, turned around and gave him a smile.

“Hey, what you doing there, kid?” Sam asked, warily watching the mess he had in the pan.

“Peter.” He provided helpfully, pointing at himself. “It’s nice to meet you Mr. Wilson. Oh, and this, this is waffles with marshmallows, m&ms and gummy worms.”

“Call me Sam.” Sam’s eyebrows shot up as Peter described his dish. “No offence kid, that sounds god awful and it kind of makes me want to die.”

Peter just grinned in reply, “None taken. It’s actually pretty good if you want to try, Mr. Wilson. I can make another.”

Sam scrunched up his face, “No, thanks. I’ll pass. I’ll stick to a few of these.” Sam picked up a couple of protein bars from a cupboard and held them up, showing them to Peter. “Also, I swear I just said for you to call me Sam.”

“Oh, yes but—“

“Good luck, Bird Brain, I’ve been trying to get him to drop the whole ‘Mr. Stark’ thing since I met him.” Tony’s voice rang out as he entered the room, interrupting Peter.

Sam shook his head in amusement, “Stubborn, I like you.”

Peter’s face visibly lit up, “Thank you, Mr. Wilson, sir. I like you too.”

“Well, I better get going. These protein bars aren’t going to eat themselves.” Sam smiled as he waved his hand, ready to walk out. “Nice to meet you, kid.”

“You too, sir!” Peter called as Sam walked into the elevator.

Once the elevator had dinged, signifying it had shut, Tony turned to Peter.

“A building, Pete?” Tony asked, concern evident. His eyebrows were raised expectantly.

“It’s fine, Mr. Stark, I swear. Vulture got a little handsy last night, is all.” Peter pursed his lips into a smile. Quickly changing the subject, Peter continued speaking, “Oh, by the way, Natasha knows.”

“Didn’t take her long.” Tony commented.

“Nope,” Peter chuckled. “She came up to me last night, after everyone had went to their rooms. Told me that she wanted to give me proper fighting lessons if I, and I quote, ‘was gonna go parading in a glorified onesie every night’.”

“That’s a multi-million dollar suit.” Tony said, clearly offended. “Not a ‘onesie’.”

“Anyways,” Peter waved him off. “Isn’t that awesome? Fighting lessons from the Black Widow.” Peter sighed dreamily.

“Sure, kid.” Tony laughed fondly at his enthusiasm.

-

The day Bruce met Peter was also the day he met Spider-Man.

Bruce tended to stay out of group activities like movie night, besides the odd night of drinking after a tough mission. He stayed in his lab where it was quiet, where he preferred. The Avengers could be hectic, so it was nice to be able to sit out of that.

Bruce was working when FRIDAY alerted him, “Mr. Banner, Boss wanted to alert you of both his and Spider-Man’s incoming. Spider-Man is injured.”

Nodding at the ceiling, Bruce silently cleared his table and started getting his equipment ready.

When the doors finally bursted open, Tony, out of the suit, was carrying a limp, blood covered Spider-Man. Tony’s eyes were wide and panicked. Bruce quickly gestured to put him down on the table.

“What happened to him?” Bruce asked, cutting into his suit to assess the damage.

“The new guy in the Vulture suit. He cut into Peter’s chest with his wings. From what I could tell, it’s fairly deep.” Tony informed, his face in his hands as he took a step back and let Bruce work.

If Bruce noticed the name drop of the hero, he didn’t say anything.

Swiftly, Bruce began to clean the wound. “Has Spider-Man got advanced healing?” He asked, noticing the wound already beginning to scab on the edges.

Tony nodded, “Yeah, he does.”

Bruce grabbed his stitches, “He should be fine then. If we just patch him up and clean it, Spider-Man’s cells will do the rest.”

“I’m sorry for bringing him here in such a panic. The kid called for me and I just saw so much blood.” Tony stared at the ground in front of him, kicking it.

“Tony, it’s fine. Better to bring him here then let him bleed out.” Bruce replied, finishing up on his stitches. He then turned around to Tony, “Peter, huh?” So Bruce did pick up on the name drop. “I’ve been told that’s your kid.” Bruce gesture to the masked hero.

“No point in hiding it now. Especially after you just saving his ass.” Tony chuckled. “He’s not actually mine. He just hangs out here a lot because he enjoys working in the lab and his aunt is always out working.”

The other man nodded in understanding. “Who else knows about him?”

“Besides you and I, Pepper, Rhodey and Nat.” Tony sighed.

“That’s probably not gonna last long.”

“I know.”

 

When Peter woke up a few hours later, wincing as he sat up. Pulling the mask off of his face, he squinted and looked around the room he was in, waiting for his eyes to adjust.

When they finally did, Peter noticed a figure checking his vitals by the side of him.

“Oh my god. You’re...” Peter trailed off, staring up at the man in awe.

“Yeah, kid.” Bruce chuckled. “I’m the Hu—“

“You’re Bruce Banner! One of the most renowned scientists of this generation!” Peter stared at the man, jaw slacked. “I have so many questions, sir. If you don’t mind.”

Bruce fell in love immediately.

-

The rest of the Avengers slowly met Peter as the weeks went on.

Steve had first seen Peter during his scheduled practice time with Nat in the training room. Instead of seeing Natasha alone, she had a boy pinned to the ground, her thigh wrapped around his throat and she was choking him.

“This is the best day of my life!” The boy wheezed as he tapped Natasha’s leg, signalling her to let go.

Steve had walked straight out.

 

He had properly met Peter, however, in much weirder circumstances. Walking into the common room, he saw the same boy sat in front of Bucky, the two just staring at each other.

“Hey, Buc— What are you doing?” Steve halted in his step, mid way to the fridge. He furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the two.

“Staring contest. Pete here thinks he can beat me, one of the deadliest assassins with one of the highest kill count.” Bucky replied, his eyes never leaving Peter’s. “Ridiculous, right?”

“Hi, Mr. Rogers!”

“I’m not sure that’s something to be proud of.” Steve pointed out, causing a shrug out of Bucky. “Hey, son.”

Steve was pulling out one of his shakes from the fridge when he realised, “‘Pete’? You two are close?”

“We’re friends.” Bucky replied. Peter nodded in agreement.

“When did you two meet?” Steve questioned, sipping his drink.

“An hour ago.” Peter filled in. “He threatened to tear the skin off of my body because he didn’t know who I was. I said I was Mr. Stark’s intern and then we bonded over the things we didn’t like about him. We’re now friends.”

Steve nodded slowly, blinking at them. “Right.” He moved over to sit on the chair to watch their contest. “You’re Stark’s intern, so you probably shouldn’t be saying bad things about him. He could fire you.”

“Oh, I know! I just said I don’t like that Mr. Stark doesn’t sleep as much as he should. It was really me just listening to Mr. Barnes rant about him.” Peter shrugged.

Steve hummed, “Sounds about right.”

“We’ve been at this for long enough now, kid. How aren’t you wavering?” Bucky asked, sounding almost impressed.

“I’m a very passionate competitor.” Peter grinned. If Peter’s eyes were stinging like hell, Bucky didn’t need to know that. 

“I can see that.” Bucky squinted back at Peter, leaning forward.

“Are you trying to intimidate me?” Peter’s eyebrows shot up.

“I would never.” Bucky smiled deviously. “I’m nothing but fair when it comes to these types of things.”

“Well...”

“Shut up, Steve.”

“Jerk.” Steve laughed, throwing his head backwards. “Not gonna lie, Buck. I think Peter here might win this.”

“I don’t think so, I mean look at him. I’m for sure— aha!” Bucky cried out. “You blinked!” Bucky jumped off of the couch and fist bumped the air. A very typical thing for a feared assassin to do.

Peter just grinned up at him, lazing back into the couch. “I let you win.” 

“That’s what all sore losers say.” The assassin scoffed.

“Round two, then.”

That was Steve’s cue to leave.

-

The Avengers treasured Peter. Even Natasha had a soft spot for the boy.

 

The Avengers were sat around on the couches and chairs, waiting for Steve’s pancakes to finish, when Peter walked in.

Peter was clad in one of his nerdy science pun shirts and jeans, a backpack slung over his shoulder.

“Hey, guys.” He gave a sleepy wave. “What time is it?”

“Ten to eight,” Steve supplied helpfully.

“Wha— Shit!” Peter immediately started bustling around in the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle and what looked like a lunch bag.

“Mr. Rogers, I regret to tell you that Mr. Parker has said a bad word.”

Ignoring the AI, Steve asked, “You alright, kid?” Everyone in the room was staring at him.

“What? Oh, yeah. I’ve got school in ten minutes and I’ve got English homework due in first lesson. I gotta move.” Peter chuckled breathlessly. He threw his lunch into his bag and zipped it shut.

“Steve, pass me a few of those,” Natasha said, gesturing to the pancakes whilst grabbing a paper plate. Steve put them on the plate with a raised eyebrow.

“Come on,” Natasha handed the plate to Peter after putting syrup on them. “I’ll drive you. You can eat them in the car.”

Peter stared at her, dumbfounded. He eventually found himself nodding and throwing his jacket on over his shoulders and followed Natasha out of the door.

“My baby has a weak spot for him,” Clint stared at the door in awe. “I probably shouldn’t call Nat ‘baby’. Whether she’s here or not she’ll find a way to hurt me.”

“Don’t blame her, either way.” Wanda said, dismissing Clint. “He’s really nice. We met a few days ago.”

“He reminds me of that little shit, Spider-Man.” Sam commented.

“Mr. Rogers—“

“You don’t have to finish that, FRIDAY. I know.” Steve groaned, glaring up at the AI.

“Yes, sir.”

“That’s what I said, though!” Clint declared, pointing at Sam from across the room.

Tony and Bruce sat in the corner of the room, smirking knowingly at the bundle of heroes.

 

“Thank you for driving me, Miss Romanoff.” Peter said, ready to grab his bag and get out of the car.

“No problem, Peter.” Natasha flashed a half smile at him. “Stop by the training room after school, I want to watch you kick Steve’s ass.”

“It’d be an honour.” Peter chuckled, getting out of the car. “See you later Miss Black Widow!”

-

One day after school, Peter was sat in the lab. He was spinning on his chair, thinking about this same question he had for the past week.

The squeaking of the chair eventually got to Tony, as he lifted his head, “I can hear you thinking from here kid, it’s distracting. What’s up?”

“Why haven’t we told the Avengers about me?” Peter tilted his head. “Like, they’ve all met Peter Parker now, they like me - I think. Why can’t they know?”

Tony thought for a moment before shrugging, “I don’t know, Underoos. Just thought you preferred your identity a secret.”

“I thought so too, but it’s kind of pointless, isn’t it? Like, they know Peter. They know Spider-Man. What difference does it make if they know they’re the same person?” Peter sat forward in his chair, sliding it closer towards Tony.

“You’ll get a long winded speech from Cap, most likely about your age. Sam will bitch about how a minor kicked his ass back in Germany. Past that? You’ll be fine.” Tony said, on board with Peter outing his identity if he wanted.

Peter hummed, “Doesn’t sound too bad.”

“Kid, have you ever been on the other end of one of Cap’s speeches? You’ll wish you were born without ears by the end of it.”

“I’d be honoured to be on the other end of one of Cap’s speech.”

“Of course you would.” Tony sighed, pressing his face into his hands.

-

Clint and Peter were sat on the couch in the common room, playing a game of Super Smash Bros. Peter was currently winning.

They were both to start another game - Clint playing as Peach and Peter playing as Kirby - when FRIDAY rang out the alarm.

“Alert, there has been a breach on the gym floor where Miss Romanoff and Mr. Wilson are currently training.”

Peter and Clint immediately put down the controllers.

“What happened, FRIDAY?” Clint asked, already grabbing his arrows. Peter had no idea where he got them from, but just accepted that he did.

“There are heavy duty robots attacking the floor. Miss Romanoff and Mr. Wilson are currently trying to fend them off, but they are struggling.” FRIDAY’s voice rang out.

“Okay, let them know I’m on my way.” Clint said to the ceiling before hopping over the couch, making his way to the elevator.

“Will do, sir.”

When he noticed Peter was following closely behind him. “Stay here, kid. It’s not safe for civilians.”

Peter raised his eyebrows, “No, I’m coming with you.”

Clint looked exasperated, but he knew he had to be quick otherwise Natasha and Sam weren’t gonna last long down there. They are professionals, but going against heavy duty robots alone was a whole different thing.

“Fine, whatever.” Clint sighed, pressing the gym level. “Stark’s gonna kill me, you know. You better stay behind me, I swear.”

“Sure.” Peter lied and silently attached his webshooters to his wrist.

When the elevator doors dinged open, they both were shocked by what was in front of them. For the Earth’s mightiest heroes, they didn’t look all the mighty.

Natasha was trapped in between pieces of fallen concrete whilst trying to shoot away incoming attacks. Sam was backed into a corner, also using a handgun. Steve was trying to choke a robot, but was found without his shield. Most likely didn’t have enough time to grab it. Tony was no where to be seen, probably suiting up.

“Jesus, Clint, get the kid out of here.” Steve shouted, ripping the head off of a robot, sparks flying everywhere.

“I tried!” Clint said, pulling out arrows and starting to shoot at robots heading towards their direction.

“Not hard enough.” Steve huffed, kicking a robot away from him.

Natasha caught Peter’s eye from the other side of the room, “A little help, kid?”

“What do you expect the infant to do?” Sam yelled, outraged as he barely missed a laser.

Natasha’s eyes were questioning, wondering if Peter was ready to do this. He nodded briefly at her. 

Peter jumped into air, twisting himself around and suddenly he was on the ceiling. He heard a yell of surprise from Clint behind him. That time Sam was actually grazed by a laser.

“Fuck!”

“Mr. Rogers—“

“Not now, FRIDAY!” Steve screamed at the ceiling, surprised from Peter’s display.

Peter shot a web at the concrete surrounding Natasha, yanking it off of her so she was free. She shot him a grateful look before throwing a Widow Bite at a robot.

As one of the machines were about to shoot Steve, Peter quickly webbed the gun and pulled it from the android’s body.

Peter dropped to the floor, dodging a spray of bullets directed at him. He then done the same he did to the other robot, webbing up it’s weaponry and yanking it off.

“What did I miss?” Stark’s voice came through. He immediately jumped into the battle, letting rays shoot from the palms of his gauntlets.

“The kid’s got mad skills.” Clint breathed out, impressed, releasing an explosive arrow directed at one of the android’s heads.

“Don’t I know it.” Tony huffed a laugh out.

They fell into a steady rhythm. The only sounds that could be heard where the _thwip_ of Peter’s webshooters, the _whiz_ of the robots and the sounds of fight and guns. It didn’t take long after that for all of the robots to be down.

“Well, that was fun.” Peter said, dusting off his hands. “I’m hungry.” He already started walking towards the elevator, but was stopped by Clint, who grabbed the back of his shirt.

“Oh, no you don’t. You’ve got some explaining to do.”

“Didn’t the whole _thwip_ _thwip_ thing explain enough?” Peter half smiled, mimicking his webshooters.

“No, it really didn’t.” Steve shook his head. “You’re saying that you’re the Spider-Man, the one who’s been helping us for the past two years?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged. “Is it really that unbelievable? Like, have you seen the muscles on me?”

With a sigh, Steve said, “But you’re so yo—“

“Look, I know what you’re gonna say.” Peter interrupted. “I’m so young, I shouldn’t be carrying such a huge responsibility at this age, blah blah blah. All due respect, Mr. Rogers, I know what’s at risk, I’m reminded of that every time I put the suit on.”

Steve stared down the kid, Peter looking back. He nodded after a few moments, “Okay.”

“‘Okay’? That’s all you’ve got, Capsicle? You don’t feel the need for some speech about protecting the youth?” Tony arched his brow at the man.

“No, Tony, I don’t. I trusted Spider-Man before, I still do now.”

“Oh, thank the heavens.” Tony breathed out in relief. “If you kept going Peter was definitely whip out the whole ‘with great responsibility comes great power’ or however it goes. I didn’t know whether I could sit through that.”

“You’re stood up.” Natasha commented.

“Details.” He waved her off.

-

“Now that I think about it,” Clint began, his head resting on Natasha’s thigh. “You didn’t seem surprised about Peter.”

“Yeah, I already knew.” She hummed, running her fingers through his hair.

“You _what_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Legends say that Peter and Bucky are still having a staring contest to this day.


End file.
